


We Collide!

by IGetLostInBooks_2506



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Friendship Lost, Six years apart, Some Explicit Language, hopefully they can get their shit together and work it all out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:05:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7104730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGetLostInBooks_2506/pseuds/IGetLostInBooks_2506
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Wrong! Her calm demeanour flew out the window not ten minutes later when she saw him and his best friend walk through the back door out onto the deck. It's been six years since she has seen him and his partner in crime (figuratively speaking). Suddenly she was internally shaking with nerves and her mouth had become dry despite the glass of champagne she had in her hand.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Collision

**Author's Note:**

> I know. I have absolutely no right starting anything new while HIAPW is still not finished, but it's not far away. This little number just invaded my thoughts and I just had to get it out there. I've already written two chapters. I have maybe five chapters in mind. Who knows it might end up being more, we'll see. Enjoy xxx
> 
> Thank you to Jeff Davis for giving us such wonderful characters to mess around with. All mistakes are mine.

She walked through the sprawling gardens of the Hale vineyard. With a flute of champagne in her hand, the view of the vineyard and the sounds of music coming from the main house Lydia thought that this could be heaven. She had gone to school with the youngest of the Hales, Cora. To say she was surprised to get an invitation to her engagement party was an understatement.

Sure they had travelled in the same circles at school, mainly due to their mutual friend Isaac, who she was getting engaged too, but they weren't the best of friends. They quite often went toe to toe with each other and hardly ever agreed on anything. Lydia being the popular girl in high school and Cora being the mysterious and often moody younger sister of one ex lacrosse star. Derek Hale.

Their friend group was quite the motley crew back at Beacon Hills High school. Lacrosse being their mutual reason for being a friend group in the first place. You had every clique possible sat together most lunchtimes or seen together either on the lacrosse field or cheering in the stands. In saying all that though, most of them would've been there for each other.

So as Lydia continues to look out over the vineyards reminiscing about school, she thinks that maybe it wasn't such a surprise to get that invitation. It was probably more likely Isaac's doing than Cora's, but this day was special to both of them and Lydia was determined to at least be pleasant to Cora, for Isaacs sake. She could get through a couple of hours right?

Wrong! Her calm demeanour flew out the window not ten minutes later when she saw him and his best friend walk through the back door out onto the deck. It's been six years since she has seen him and his partner in crime _(figuratively speaking)_. Suddenly she was shaking with nerves and her mouth had become dry despite the glass of champagne she had in her hand. _Shit!_

Stiles Stilinski. Beacon Hills very own class clown. Well at least he was through middle school and the first two years of High School. It wasn't until they all came together as a group in Junior year that Lydia no longer saw Stiles as a goofball. Something happened over that summer that actually made them become quite close. By halfway through their senior year, Lydia had fallen for him.

It was too late though as she use to watch him and Malia walk hand in hand down the school hallways with an ache in her heart. Lydia decided to go to college thousands of miles away so she didn't have any chance of running into him. When she occasionally came back home for holidays, no one knew she was home, so she could fly in under the radar and avoid Stiles at all costs.

She leaned on the railing and got a good look at him. The last six years had been good to him. No longer gangly and awkward. He hadn't exactly beefed up, but he definitely looked like he had put on some weight _(which is a good thing)_ and filled out his blue button down and black pants quite nicely. _Fuck!_ Stiles Stilinski was hot and Lydia had to find a way to avoid him for a few hours.

The first hour went by without a hitch. She had managed _(God knows how)_ to steer completely clear of him. She mingled with the crowd. She had an overly long conversation with Kira about her job. She had even managed to chat to Scott while Stiles was busy talking to Derek. If he had noticed her there he hadn't let on. She thought for sure she was home free. _Nope!_

He caught her off guard while she was walking to the back door. She was just about to step outside as he was stepping inside. Damn it! Like a scene from a stupid rom com, they literally walked into each other. When Lydia realised her only way through the back door was through Stiles, she straightened up to her full height of five foot three inches and looked into his eyes.

Big, big mistake. They had always been her undoing. His light brown eyes that would turn to liquid gold whenever he was excited about something. After her initial shock of seeing those beautiful eyes again, she noticed he was smiling down at her. She is pretty sure he is saying something too her, but she wasn't paying attention, too caught up in his smile, his lips, and his god damn chest.

She mentally scolded herself and internally shook her head to clear it from the thoughts she was thinking. If for no other reason than the fact that she had just broken up with her boyfriend of two years and she certainly didn't have any intention of getting mixed up with Stiles. Especially since she is only here for two days. Besides there's no way Stiles Stilinksi is single.

It takes him saying her name to fully bring her out of her daydream. The sound of his voice finally cutting through.

"Lydia?" He questioned in that lilt of his that makes her knees go weak.

"Oh. Sorry. Hi Stiles." She replied nervously. "What were you saying?"

He smiles at her with that goofy grin of his. Something else that makes her knees wobble slightly.

"Just asking how you are." He states simply.

She is pretty sure her face is covered in a light blush. It annoys her to no end that he can still have this effect on her after six years. Six years she has spent trying to forget him. And she had succeeded until she saw him walk through that door. She realises she had been fooling herself. She has never forgotten about him. Just pushed him as far into the back of her head as possible.

"I'm good. How about you?" She asks.

"Good, good." He answers as he buries his hands into the pockets of his pants.

If Lydia didn't know any better she would've thought that he was nervous.

"That's good." Jesus what was wrong with her.

The conversation was stifled to say the least. They never had a problem talking at school. In fact before he and Malia got together, they would spend hours talking to each other. At school. At their houses, anywhere really. Then it was impossible to get him alone once Malia got her claws into him. So their conversations scaled down to when they were all together as a group.

Deciding that this moment was as awkward as you could get, Lydia cleared her throat, before addressing him again.

"Well it's great to see you Stiles. I'm just going to head back outside."

He looked like he'd been kicked in the shins. He went to say something and thought better of it, before moving aside to let Lydia pass. Just as she gets through the sliding back door she hears him murmur something. When she turns to ask him what, he's gone. Shit! Lydia stared blankly into the space where he was standing wondering when he became so stealthy.

~

He honestly didn't know she was going to be here. Neither Isaac or Cora had mentioned that they had invited her. It wasn't until Scott had mentioned that he had spoken to her that Stiles started looking for her strawberry blonde hair in the crowd. He'd been there nearly a full hour and still no sight of her. He was beginning to wonder if she was avoiding him.

When he finally saw her she was headed into the main house. Stiles waited five minutes before heading in himself. He had to see her. Talk to her. Find out what she had been up to for the last six years. Six years of complete silence. He had no idea why. His almost life long crush had turned into respect and adoration during the summer before their junior year.

If he had to hazard a guess as to when they stopped talking it would've been around the time he was with Malia. Biggest mistake of his life. After High School finished and he headed off to college he left Malia behind. He had no desire to have it last longer than that. He was nineteen and if he was being honest with himself, still in love with Lydia.

He knew his feelings were futile. She had practically disappeared after graduation and he hadn't seen her since. He had fooled himself into thinking that maybe, just maybe she had felt the same way. Once he realised she had moved thousands of miles away and wasn't coming back he had pushed his love for her down deep. Even had a short thing with a girl at college.

After returning to Beacon Hills and taking a civilian job at the sheriffs department he had pretty much forgotten _(not really)_ about Lydia Martin. For two years he buried himself in his work. He occasionally hooked up, but it was never anything serious. He spent a lot of time at his dad's and Melissa's house _(they finally got together after years of dancing around it)_ for dinner.

When she walked into him he couldn't help the expletive that left his mouth.. When she finally looked up to see who the perpetrator was, Stiles' heart skipped a beat. She hadn't changed a bit. She was still deliciously gorgeous. Her hair was slightly shorter and her light green eyes had darkened to an emerald colour, but it didn't matter, she was stunning.

There was no amount of time or absence that could change how he felt about her. He was twenty five years old and he felt like a teenager again, trying to talk to his crush. Fuck! He was screwed. His palms were sweaty and his heart was beating erratically. Digging deep to find the courage to speak, he put on his best smile and asked her how she was doing.

She seemed to be in a daze as he caught her checking him out. Her eyes drifted from his eyes to his lips down to his chest and back to his eyes again. She looked to be having some sort of internal debate with herself. He would've laughed at her expression if it wasn't for the little voice inside his head telling him to be mature about this.

He said her name again and that seemed to bring her back to the moment. She responded with short curt words to his previous question. The whole encounter was uncomfortable and he didn't understand why. He guesses six years without any communication will do that to a friendship. Especially one like theirs, that was only just really beginning.

They stood there in a tension filled moment. No words spoken for the longest time. Then heard Lydia clear her throat and she spoke.

"Well it's great to see you Stiles. I'm just going to head back outside."

He felt his stomach drop. Is this what they had come to. Curt words and short pleasantries. He opened his mouth to speak and then closed it again just as quick. Realising it didn't matter what he said it's obvious she doesn't want to talk to him. He stepped aside letting her pass murmuring the words he wanted to say just as she stepped outside.

"You look good Lydia."

Before she could respond he hightailed it to the bathroom and locked himself in to compose himself. He sat himself down on the toilet and leaned his head into his hands. Running them over his face and through his hair. He sat there for a good ten minutes before deciding that he was being an idiot to think they could go back to what they were.

More for his ego than anything he stayed clear of Lydia for the rest of the party. She had made herself pretty clear that she didn't want to be around him. It didn't stop him from searching her out though. It was like a reflex action. Something that was ingrained in his bones. Looking at Lydia Martin was like a drug to him. It was addictive.

He stayed close to Scott and Kira. Occasionally drifting away to talk to Cora and Isaac. It didn't matter though, because there was only one person on his mind and currently she was having an in depth conversation with Danny and Ethan. He watched as she laughed at something Danny said. His heart momentarily lifted at the sight. She was beautiful when she laughed.

As if she knew he was looking at her she turned and and locked eyes with him. It was if the earth stopped moving and everyone else had disappeared. It was just him and her sharing a moment and no one else existed. They shared an exchange of shy smiles and as quick as it happened it was over as she turned back to Danny and Ethan.

Stiles couldn't handle it anymore. It was time to leave. He gave Kira a hug and a kiss on the cheek before bringing Scott in for a man hug. He circled around the small group saying goodbye to everyone. Except her. He apologised to Isaac and Cora, citing that he had a case he had to go home and look over. He felt Lydia's eyes on him as he made for the sliding doors.

~


	2. Rumination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia tries to apologise and Scott and Kira have a plan.
> 
> There's a fair amount of dialogue in the first part of this chapter.
> 
> Enjoy xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit to TW creators. All mistakes are mine.

Sunday's were normally the days Stiles let himself sleep in. However this Sunday morning he was still awake after being unable to think of anything else but Lydia Martin. After arriving back at his apartment, he took a quick shower to clear his head. When he finally laid down on his queen bed his head become clouded again with thoughts of her. _Damn it_!

He tossed and turned all night. Deciding he wasn't going to get any sleep at all he got out of bed and headed to his small kitchen. He poured himself a glass of water and headed to his living room. Turning on the television, he had hoped maybe he'd be able to fall asleep watching it. _No such luck_. Lydia invaded his brain like a disease. By six o'clock he decided maybe a run would help.

He pounded the pavement almost in time with the music that was playing through his headphones. It was helping being out in the open air with the sun just peeking up over the horizon. He's not sure how long he runs for, but by the time he gets back to his apartment building the sun is fully up and there's a little white car parked out front that wasn't there when he left.

He slows his run down and walks the rest of the way to the gate. When he looks into the car there's no one there. He just shrugs and assumes it someone visiting one of his neighbours. He takes the two flights of stairs back up to his floor. When he turns into the hallway that his apartment runs along he stops in his tracks. Lydia Martin is sitting in front of his door. _Well shit!_

From where he is standing she looks a wreck. Like she hasn't slept either. She's leaning with her back against the door and her arms are leaning on her knees. Her head is rested in her hands. He slowly makes his way down the hall to his door. She must hear his footsteps because just as he's taking his key out of his pocket she looks up and sees him.

No she hasn't slept. Her face is devoid of any makeup. There are dark circles under her eyes and a sad sort of smile gracing her lips. She pushes herself up from the floor and moves aside to allow Stiles to open it. No words are said. He just stands inside the door holding it open and gestures for her to come in. She tentatively steps over the threshold.

After he shuts the door he motions for her to make her way into the living room. His hand ghosts at the small of her back to guide her. The slight touch is electric and he knows she feels it too, because she tenses slightly. She sits down on the sofa and fidgets with her keys in her hand. After a few more minutes of silence Stiles finally speaks.

"Did you want a drink. Coffee, tea, hot chocolate?" He asks gently.

She looks up at him and nods yes.

"Coffee would be good." She replied.

He goes into the kitchen and turns the coffee pot on. After setting two cups on the bench he heads back into the living room. He leans against the door frame. He just has to know why she is here.

"So. Not that I'm complaining or anything, but why are you here at seven o'clock on a Sunday morning?"

She shifts nervously on the sofa and Stiles can't help but think it's adorable. She finally looks up at him and releases a small sigh.

"I wanted to apologise. I'm sorry I was so standoffish yesterday." She begins. "I guess seeing you after all these years just threw me for a loop."

Stiles scoffs because he knows exactly what she means.

"I didn't want to leave tonight without clearing the air."

He keeps his shock to himself, at least he thought he did.

"You're leaving? Tonight?" The shock evident in his tone.

She nods before speaking again.

"I could only get the weekend off." She adds. "I'm sorry for being such a bitch."

Stiles is frozen to where he stands. She's leaving. Tonight. He knew she wouldn't stay long, but he thought maybe a week. He definitely didn't think it would only be two days. It's the sound of the coffee being ready that jerks him back to reality. Without another word he heads back into the kitchen to pour their coffees. He must be lost in thought because he doesn't hear her come in.

She perches herself up onto one of the stools so she is sitting directly opposite from him. He doesn't look up straight away. Pouring all his concentration into making her coffee exactly how he remembers her liking it. He can feel her eyes on him. He can even sense the quizzical look on her face. He stirs in the cream and pushes her coffee towards her all without looking up.

"There you go. Hope it's still how you take it." He said as he moved to put the cream back in the refrigerator.

He pushes his own coffee towards the empty stool next to her and then walks around the bench to sit down. Silence and tension fill the air as they sip their coffees. Stiles isn't sure what to say. Lydia seems to be in the same predicament. He's sad that the discomfort washes over them in waves. They used to be so comfortable around each other.

"So you...."

"What have...."

They both say at the same time. They share a smile before Stiles gestures for her to go first.

"So you run now?" She asked taking in his workout gear. "You never liked to run."

He nods his head in agreement. He may have done a mental fist pump over her checking him out.

"Helps clear the head. You know when work gets a bit crazy, this is how I think things through." He replies before sipping his drink again.

"My turn. What have you been up to?" He begins turning to look at her again.

She fidgets with her cup, spinning it on the spot. She carefully looks up to meet Stiles' eyes.

"Oh you know me, busy all the time." She answers. "Work is crazy."

He nodded in agreement. They're silent again for what felt like the longest time before Stiles speaks again.

"Look Lydia about yesterday." He starts. "We're cool ok. It's no big deal."

He really couldn't be assed figuring her out. He spent too many years trying to do just that. She had obviously wanted to move on from small town life and him. He gets that, he does. Being away from home while he was at college gave him a sense of freedom, but his heart would always belong here in Beacon Hills, where his friends and family were.

"Stiles....I." Lydia began, but Stiles interrupted her.

"So I hate to be the bad guy here, but I have a busy day today." He said getting up from his stool.

"It's Sunday." She replies a little defeated.

With his back to her he answered.

"I have to go into work to go over some case files." He lied.

He couldn't handle to be around her knowing that she hasn't talked to him in six years. He can't let his heart go there again.

"Oh....ok....I just thought....you know....that we could spend some time catching up." She answers solemnly.

Stiles took in a deep breath and turned to face her.

"Why didn't you call?" He asks with his hands fidgeting in front of him. "We were friends. Best friends. I've never been able to figure out why you left and never called."

He glanced up to see her staring at him bewildered.

"I....I just wanted away from here....I couldn't stay." She says softly. "For me to cope away from here I had to cut all ties."

Stiles looks at her furrowing his brow, not believing a word of what she is saying.

"Look....I should probably go....you said you were busy....so I'll just...."

She stands up and collects her bag from the living area. She makes her way to the front door. Stiles follows quietly behind her. She steps through the open door and then turns to face him again.

"I'm sorry Stiles....for everything."

Then she's gone.

~

She practically ran from his apartment back to her car. Her visit didn't go anything like she wanted it to. She had been awake all night thinking about how terribly she had been to him the day before. She had gone to the sheriffs station as soon as she realised she wasn't getting any sleep. She walked her way to where she knew the sheriffs office was.

She saw him sitting behind his desk. His glasses sitting low on his nose. She knocked lightly on the glass door. The intrusion bought him out of whatever daze he was in. He motioned her inside, then wrapped her up in a fatherly hug. He gestured for her to sit down. Then offers her coffee. She shakes her head before telling him why she was there.

_"I was wondering if you could give me Stiles' address?" She had asked. "Um....We....I....haven't been in contact with him for a few years and I need to talk to him before I leave tonight."_

_"Sure kiddo." He replied with a smile that resembled Stiles' so much._

He had written down his address and his cell number on a crisp white piece of office paper.

_"Thanks Sheriff. Say hi to Mrs McCall for me." She had said as she headed back out the door_.

She sat in her rental for a few minutes collecting her thoughts. She shouldn't be surprised really at Stiles' attitude. It was her that left and never rang, or emailed, or anything. It didn't stop her heart from aching a little though, knowing he was still pissed at her for leaving. She had hoped they could talk, maybe try and get the friendship back on track. Or finally tell him she loves him.

She starts her car and heads home. She still has to make sure she has everything packed. She pulls into the driveway of her mothers house. She sits and stares at the building that hadn't felt like home since her father left. Her mother tried. She really did. Her and Lydia had become very close, but she felt more at home at the Stilinski or the McCall houses.

She exited her car and made her way inside and upstairs. She took out her cell before she threw her bag on her bed. She toed off her sneakers and laid down on her bed next to her bag. Staring up at the ceiling she couldn't get the hurt look on Stiles' face out of her head, especially when she had lied and said she had to cut all ties. She moaned as she turned on her side. A soft _'fuck'_ leaving her mouth.

When she wakes again the sun is high in the sky. She panics at first, thinking she was going to be late for her flight. She checks the time on her bedside table. 12.30pm. She breathed a sigh of relief when she realises her flight doesn't leave for another eight hours. She had to be at the airport in seven. She groggily got up from her bed and decided a shower was in order.

As the water beat down on her exhausted body, Lydia couldn't stop her mind from shifting to Stiles again. She missed him. So much it hurt. She knows she has no one to blame but herself for that, but it didn't make it any less true. She also couldn't deny the fact that despite having her share of men over the last six years, Stiles Stilinski was never far from her mind.

She had been surprised to find out that Stiles hadn't been in a relationship since college. Scott had given her all the details of how Stiles and Malia broke up not long after she had moved away. Scott had said he had hooked up here and there, before having a thing with a girl from his college. After six months he broke it off with the girl and Scott could only think of one reason why.

_"You Lydia, it's always been you." Scott had said with that gentle smile on his face. "He's always loved you." Kira had nodded in agreement with him._

Lydia didn't understand. She knew he had had a crush on her for years, but when one of their best friends _(and Scotts girlfriend at the time)_ had died unexpectedly from a car accident, Stiles crush turned into something else. Lydia had noticed the shift from him being a bumbling idiot in front of her to being her absolute rock while they grieved for Allison.

That's when their friendship became everything to her. She would call him in the middle of the night in tears and he would just comfort her over the phone, despite the lack of sleep he was getting and his own aching heart over Allison. They would spend hours together after school, on the weekends. Some nights she would drive over to his house just to feel his arms around her.

Then halfway through their senior year, Lydia's own feelings changed for Stiles. Probably before that if she was being completely honest. Just the sight of his blue jeep in the parking lot at school made Lydia giddy with anticipation. The small touches that had once been a comfort to her, suddenly sent her heart rate soaring.

But this news that Scott had told her, that Stiles had always loved her, made her head reel. That's why she had to see him that morning. She had see for herself if it was true. Tell him that she loved him too. Her heart had plummeted into her stomach when he was indifferent to her being in his apartment. Almost if he didn't quite believe she was there.

After she was showered and dressed, she made sure her carry on was packed. Then she had rung Kira hoping they, along with Scott, could spend some time together before she had to leave. Coincidentally her mother had been out of town this weekend and she really had nothing else to keep her mind occupied before her flight.

Kira had jumped at the chance to spend Lydia's last few hours home together. In all honesty Lydia was excited too. Stiles, Scott and Kira had become her closest friends after Allison and she felt she at least owed Kira and Scott an explanation for her self imposed exile from their home town. So now she sat at their old hang out sipping on her green tea waiting for them.

As she stares out the window of the small cafe, a blur of blue catches her eye. Well not really a blur, it was almost moving in slow motion. She would know that jeep anywhere. She can hardly believe it's still running. As it pulls into the parking lot of the cafe, Lydia can just make out Stiles drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. Then she starts to panic. _God damn it!_

What the hell is he doing here? He had told her he was busy at the sheriffs office today. She watches has he parks the jeep and gets out. A lot more gracefully than he use to back in school. Lydia chuckles at the memory of his flailing limbs. Then she takes a good look at him. Her heart flutters at how well his black tee fits him. She notices he still has a penchant for flannel.

Her eyes go to his forearms where the dark green flannel is rolled up to his elbows. She fondly remembers the many time those toned, sinewy arms had felt wrapped around her. Then that thoughts leads to those long fingers running through her hair, when he was comforting her. Lydia is bought out of her daydream by Kira's excited greeting.

"Lydia! Hi." She almost squeals.

Seriously they had seen each other yesterday. Lydia rolls her eyes and gets up to hug the petite Asian girl. They were in fact the same height, but Lydia's heels always made her stand a couple of inches taller than Kira in her ankle high converse. She turns to give Scott a warm hug. Next to Stiles he was always the best hugger.

"Hey Lyds." He says into her hair.

Just as they sit down, the bell over the door tinkles, alerting them to someone entering the cafe. But not just any someone, Stiles. He pulls up short when he sees Lydia sitting at _'their'_ table. Obviously he had no idea she was going to be there. She is pretty sure this was their friends doing, trying to get them to talk. She offers him a small smile, which he uncharacteristically doesn't return.

Lydia's heart drops. Is this what they had become. Strangers. She shouldn't be surprised. She left with no contact. _At all!_. Did the idea of sitting down with her for an hour or so really make him that uncomfortable? He makes his way over with his head lowered. He just looks so sad. He offers greetings to Scott and Kira and then turns to her and says a very curt hello.

_Fuck!_ What had Scott and Kira been thinking?

~


	3. Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so firstly I must apologise for this chapter being mammoth. I just kept writing and writing and I seriously didn't know how big it had gotten. Hopefully you will forgive me. Secondly, my mojo is flowing today. I updated both my Stydia stories and I've already started the next chapter (sadly the last) of Hate is a Powerful Word.
> 
> So hopefully you don't hate me too much for the length of this and if you haven't already you should take a look at HIAPW. 
> 
> So there's a bit of Scott and a bit of Kira as well as the Sherrif and Melissa (and a tiny nod to Allison), but it is mostly Stydia, the most adorable OTP. Enjoy xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit to the TW creators. All mistakes are mine.

When he saw her sitting at _'their'_ table he had to compose himself so as to not turn and run back out the door. He should've known after calling his best friend, that something like this would've happened. Scott is their biggest fan and he has no shame in making them uncomfortable, if it gets the two to talk to each other again.

She smiles at him, but he doesn't have it in him to return it. He takes in a deep breath and makes his way to the table with his head lowered. Once there he notices that the only seat available is next to Lydia. He groans as he swiftly sits down. _Fucking Scott and Kira!_ He says hello to them all before trying to move his chair as far away as possible from her.

He knows he is being childish, but he is more scared of any sort of accidental contact, than he is of any glare his friends might send his way. After ordering their drinks the table is completely silent. It's making him squirm in his seat. They used to all be so comfortable around each other. He chances a look at Scott and regrets it straight away.

His friend is glaring daggers at him, silently scalding him like a petulant five year old. This does nothing to clear the tension. Kira is the saving grace, finally saying something to put them all at ease. Her question though is directed at Lydia and it's not exactly something he wants to hear the answer to. He squirms again his seat.

"So, Lydia, how's Ben?" She asks innocently. Or not, Stiles isn't quite sure.

He fixes Kira with a look that says 'what the hell are you doing?'

Stiles is aware that she has been dating someone. They do have Facebook and Instagram after all. He may have stalked her on both a couple of times. He cringes at the thought. Still knowing about it doesn't make it any easier when Kira says his name though. He plays with a napkin, to stop himself from sayings something stupid.

"Ah....we broke up actually." Lydia replies her voice a little tight.

This information piques Stiles' interest, just a little. He still doesn't say anything though. He's not sure his mouth would comply with what his brain wanted to say. He continues to rip the napkin to shreds as his friends offer their sorry's and condolences like the fucking guy died or something. Stiles hadn't noticed he had scoffed until he felt three sets of eyes on him. _Shit!_

"What?" He asks innocently.

Scotts forehead creases in anger. Kira's only slightly less so. He doesn't dare to look at Lydia, for fear of seeing the sadness in her eyes that he knows will definitely be there. The scrapping of her chair is what finally makes him look at her. _Yep, there it is._ She excuses herself to the bathroom and his two friends round on him as soon as she walks away.

"Way to go dumb ass." Scott hisses out.

"You couldn't show a tiny bit of sensitivity." Kira adds with a touch of venom.

Stiles inhales deeply for replying.

"Look I'm sorry ok and I will apologise, but we hear nothing from her for six years and we're supposed to behave like the best of friends?"

Their expressions don't change. Stiles huffs out a breath before continuing.

"You both know how I felt about her back then, still do if I'm being honest, but it doesn't excuse her radio silence."

Stiles notices that both their faces soften. He tried so hard to get past Lydia leaving without a word. He had felt betrayed. He spent many nights at Scott's house expressing his feelings over a few bottles of beer. Hell he thinks he may have even cried at one stage. He loved the girl, just as much now as he did then, but he still can't forgive her for never calling.

"Look. This was a bad idea. I know you guys had the best intentions, but I can't stay." He says as he lowers his head again. "I'll apologise to Lydia and then I will leave."

It's in that moment that Lydia arrives back at their table. He chances a look at her and notices the tell tale signs of tears. Her eyes are red rimmed and her face is a little blotchy. She is still beautiful, even when she has been crying. They stare at each other for what seems like an eternity before she speaks. It's so soft he barely hears her.

"You're leaving?" She asks sadly.

Her lip quivers slightly. Stiles fears she's going to cry again and then that would be it. He wouldn't be able stand her tears, then he would hug her like he use to. She would cry against his shoulder and he would run his hand up and down her back in comfort. He can't allow that to happen, because then he would never be able to leave and he really needed to go.

"Yeah. I have to get to the station." He lies. "Lydia I'm sorry about before."

He stands up and pushes his chair into the table. In doing so he has closed the distance between him and Lydia. The slight brush of their arms against the other sets Stiles' skin on fire. A fire that is causing his loose fitting jeans to become quite restricted. He cleared his throat and moved slightly away from her. If he didn't leave soon he was going to do something stupid, like kiss her.

"It was great seeing you, have a safe flight back." He said as he made his way to the door.

He walks away leaving a very bewildered Lydia and a very annoyed Scott and Kira.

~

Rather than head back to his place or the station like he had lied to the others, he pulls up in the driveway of his old family home. He turns of the engine and just sits there for what seems like forever. He had spent the whole drive over with images of Lydia's crestfallen face invading his brain. He shook his head before getting out of his car and heading to the front door.

He opened the door without knocking, he never knocked. He knew his dad was home as his car sat in the driveway. He makes his way to the kitchen and helps himself to a beer from the fridge. He gulps the amber liquid down in haste. As if the beer alone could drive the images out of his head. He doesn't here his father walk in.

"Hi son. Bit early for that don't you think?" The Sheriff asks.

Stiles just shrugs his shoulders and downs another mouthful.

"It's five o'clock somewhere in the world." Stiles answers sarcastically.

The sheriff just laughs at his son. He grabs another beer from the fridge and gestures for Stiles to sit down.

"So to what do we owe the pleasure?" Bringing Stiles in for a handshake and a pat on the back.

"Do I need an excuse to come and see my dad...." Stiles questions. As he notices Melissa walk into the kitchen. "And his beautiful fiancée?"

His dad just sent an eye roll his way as Melissa kissed Stiles on the cheek.

"Of course not." Melissa says as she goes to turn the kettle on. "How are you kiddo?"

Stiles cringes a little at the nickname Melissa seems to have labelled everyone under the age of thirty with.

"Really son, what bought you here? I thought you were getting a bite to eat with Scott and Kira." His dad says.

"And Lydia apparently." Stiles mumbles under his breath.

Both his dad and Melissa stop what they're doing at the mention of Lydia's name. It's quite humorous actually as his dad was about to take another pull of his beer and the offending drink has ended up all down his shirt. His dad swears under his breath and Stiles and Melissa stifle a chuckle. Stiles feelings for Lydia were no secret to his dad and his future step mom.

"Oh. Well, how did it go?" Melissa asks tentatively, sending Stiles a smile.

He huffs a little before regaling them both with what happened as well as how Lydia showed up at his apartment. Once he is finished there is a pregnant silence hanging in the air.

"You're an idiot you know that right?" His dad says suddenly. "You both are."

Stiles just fixes his dad with an inquisitive stare.

"I've never met two people more oblivious and stubborn in my life." His dad says exasperated.

Melissa pats his dad's arm gently before turning to Stiles and speaking.

"What your father is trying to say is that maybe your feelings have never been one sided." Melissa tries to explain.

"Huh?" Is all Stiles can think to say.

Melissa smiles at him sweetly while his dad just huffs out a breath of frustration.

"Stiles. Did you really never notice the way Lydia use to look at you?" Melissa asks. "Anyone could tell how much that girl adored you."

Stiles couldn't quite grasp what Melissa was saying. He wracked his brain, trying to think of a time when Lydia might've shown more interest than he had thought. He found nothing. Sure they spent a lot of time together. Probably hugged each other more than what was standard for friends. Never once though did he ever think she thought of him as more than a friend. He was so confused.

"But....but why didn't she say anything? She knew how I felt about her." He said still trying to get his head right. "Plus....she was the one who left....left and never called."

His father levelled him that look. A look that is only shared between a father and a son. Stiles gulps.

"What was she suppose to do? You were with Malia, still were when she left." His father said still piercing him with that look.

Stiles sat silent picking at the label on his empty beer bottle. How did he not notice? Surely he would've known. He shakes his head. They had to be wrong. If everyone could see it then why didn't anyone tell him. Lydia was never one to shy away from her feelings. If what they were saying were true then why didn't she say something.

"Stiles, honey?" Melissa said softly.

Stiles looked up at the expectant faces of his dad and Melissa. Still shaking his head he replied.

"I don't....I can't believe it."

Both of them looked at him bewildered.

"If I believe it then I have to believe I'm the reason she didn't call anyone." He starts. "That its my doing and I can't deal with knowing I'm the reason she stayed away."

"Well wether you want to believe it or not it is the truth, and I would say that is more the reason she came to see you, not to apologise for leaving." Melissa says matter of factly.

His dad stands up and pushes away from the table before standing next to Stiles.

"So what are you going to do about it?" He asked.

Stiles looked at him perplexed.

"Me? Why me?" He answers with as much respect to his father as he can.

"And if it is true, just exactly what am I suppose to do? She flies back to the city tonight. Even if I wanted to do something, she has a whole other life now."

The two 'adults' share a look. Stiles can only describe it as frustration.

"Besides, I'm not sure I can handle my heart breaking all over again, when she tells me it's not true."

He lowers his head to the table and groans into the wood. He almost jumps when his dad speaks again.

"For the love of God Stiles, just go to her. Stop being such a pain in the ass about it." He says determinedly.

Stiles sees Melissa nodding her head in agreement. Stiles opens his mouth again to answer, but his father is pushing him to the front door and then slamming it shut behind him. He hears Melissa say something on the other side of the door, but can only make out a few words. Stiles shoves his hands in to his pockets and walks to his jeep.

He figures there's only one way to find out the truth. He has to see Lydia.

~

She stood and watched him walk all the way to the door and then when he got into his jeep. She sat down in her chair with her heart breaking in to pieces. He really couldn't stand to be around her. She felt the hot tears forming behind her eyes. She commanded all her courage to not let them fall in front of Scott and Kira. She would not let them see her cry.

After another half hour of awkward conversation Lydia decided it was best to go home and get herself ready for the airport. Her flight was still five hours away, but she felt so cold and stifled here, that she decided to head to the airport early, maybe stopping at the cemetery quickly to say hi to Allison. An hour later she had clean linen on her bed and threw her dirty towel in the laundry

She gathered her things and headed out her door. She locked it then headed for her small rental car. Once she was inside the car, she let out a heavy sigh. She had hoped coming home she would be able to make amends with everyone. For the large part she had, but not with the one that mattered most. A single tear fell as she started her car.

She stopped at a flower shop and bought Ally's favourite flowers. Then she continued on to the cemetery. She found the headstone with ease. She cleared out the withering roses and put her fresh tiger lilies in place of them. Then she sat on her haunches staring at the headstone sadly. Until now she didn't realise how much she had missed having Allison around.

"Hey Ally. Sorry it's been so long." She whispers to the picture on the plaque. "God I wish were here to tell me what to do."

She wiped her tear stained cheeks and sat up straighter.

"You always knew what to do."

It was true. Allison had been her real life conscience when Lydia had started to fall into her old habits.

"I'm such an idiot Ally. I know you know that, but I still had to say it out loud." She says as she holds back a sob.

"He hates me."

Letting her tears flow freely she continued talking.

"I messed up so bad and he will never forgive me for leaving. Can't say I don't blame him, I probably wouldn't forgive me either."

In true movie style fashion the sun hid behind dark clouds and she felt a drop of rain fall on her head. She bellowed out a teary laugh at the absolute irony of it all. The weather matched her mood. She stood up and leaned into the headstone. She planted a kiss to her fingers and then placed it on her photo.

"I love you Ally and I miss you so much. Watch over him for me."

She made it to her car before the sky opened up. She took one last long look at the cemetery before pulling out and heading to the airport. She didn't realise she had sat there for so long. She now only had three hours left before her plane left and she leaves Beacon Hills and the boy she loves behind again.

She returns her rental car and heads inside the airport. She checks in and then heads to her boarding gate. She slumped into one of the chairs closest to the desk and pulled her hoodie up over her head. Pulling out her phone she has a missed text message from Kira. She opens it and reads the message. Hardly believing the words in front of her.

Kira (4.55pm) - He loves you too.

That was it. Four simple words that she read over and over until she heard her flight being called. She gathered her things and handed her boarding pass over to the flight attendant and then passed through the gate. She took one last look behind her to said goodbye to Beacon Hills. Before she turns back she sees his messy hair and limbs flailing in his obvious haste to find her.

~

She pushes back through the other passengers, not hearing the attendant reprimanding her. He still hasn't seen her yet. She takes the opportunity to remove her hood and fluff out her hair. Her smile grows wider the closer she gets to him. He finally sees her and that smile that she loves so much takes over his face.

They collide in a fierce hug. Lydia revels in the feel of his arms around her. Those arms that had always bought her comfort and strength. He lifts her up off the ground and spins around causing Lydia to let out a squeak. They have managed to get the attention of everyone at the gate. Lydia doesn't care. Her boy was hugging her and it was the best feeling in the world.

After the longest time he settles her back on the ground. Her legs a little shaky and her head a little dizzy from the spinning. Stiles steadies her by holding onto her arms. When she finally gets her equilibrium in order she looks up into those eyes that have always been her Achilles heel. The emotion she sees there startles her a little, but in a good way.

He takes her hands in his and looks at her with reverence.

"Don't go." He starts. "Stay and hear me out. If you don't like what I have to say then I'll personally put you on the first available flight back to LA."

She cautiously looks back at the rest of the passengers going through the the gate and then turns back to Stiles.

"Please." He begs. "I'll even pay for it."

She takes one last look at the gate before giving Stiles a small nod. He basically drags her out of the airport and leads her to his Jeep. He opens the passenger door and gestures for her to get in. She wastes no time getting into the familiar vehicle. As she waited for Stiles to take the drivers seat, she realises she hasn't been in this jeep in over six years.

Oddly she feels comforted by the fact that she is sitting in it again. Memories rush over her of all the times Stiles would spontaneously arrive at her house demanding she take a ride with him. Of course she always would, until of course he was with Malia. Then their late night drives through Beacon Hills became non existent.

They drive mostly in silence except for the music coming from the radio. Stiles is drumming his finger against the steering wheel in time with the beat. He kept turning to look at her occasionally and she would blush at being caught checking him out. He would just smile at her and go back to watching the road again.

It's only after they pass the turn to her house that she realises where Stiles is taking her. The lookout. He pulls into the parking lot and kills the engine of the jeep. Without the music the silence is palpable. He gets out of the car and then helps Lydia out as well. He grabs her hand and starts heading towards one of the benches that have a view of the town.

She sits down, but Stiles leans against the railing, giving her a perfect view of his arse. She chastises herself and makes her way over and stands next to him. They stand there not saying a word for what seems like a lifetime. She keeps peeking a look at him but his stare remains straight ahead. Just as she was about to say something when Stiles spoke.

"Why did you leave?" He asks still staring at the town. "You could've gone to any university near here, but you chose to go to one thousand of miles away. Why?"

This was it the moment of truth. It was either that or lose him forever. She inhaled deeply before turning to face him. He was now looking at her too.

"I couldn't stay."

She closed her eyes and gathered up all her courage and spoke again.

"Somewhere in the middle of senior year I fell in love with you." She turned back to the view of the city. "I just didn't have the strength to stick around and watch you and Malia together."

There, she had laid it all out on the table, but he didn't respond.

"I know it was selfish and down right childish to move so far away over what was probably a silly crush." He still didn't speak. "But the thing is, it was never a crush. Being back here just proved that to me."

With his silence, Lydia felt her confidence start to wane. She didn't know how more honest she could be.

"You must've known Malia and I broke up just after you left. What stopped you from calling then?" It wasn't nasty or vicious.

"I don't know. Nerves maybe." She replied honestly.

She really had no other explanation.

"You know if you had just told me all this back then, I would've chosen you." He says as he turns to face her again. "It's always been you Lydia. Always will be."

The tears she had been trying so hard to hold back finally fall. Stiles immediately wraps her up in his arms. She stains his shirt with her tears and he holds onto her tight. She could hear the beating of his heart, it matched hers for rhythm and pace. They stood forever wrapped up together before Lydia regrettably put some space between them.

"What happens now?" She asks between soft sobs.

He gently cups her face and leans towards her lips.

"Now, I kiss you."

Then his lips are on hers and she's all embarrassed, because she's just been crying and she must be a slobbering mess. He doesn't seem to care though as he deepens the kiss by changing the angle. When his tongue presses against the seam of her mouth, Lydia is quite sure if Stiles wasn't holding on to her she would've collapsed.

He breaks the kiss and leans his forehead against hers.

"I love you too."

Then he is kissing her again. Harder and with so much desire it literally makes her weak at the knees. She wobbles a little and Stiles grabs her hips to steady her. His mouth never leaving hers. When they finally break apart to breath he draws her against his chest again and places a soft kiss to the top of her head.

"We can make this work. We have to." He mumbles into her hair.

Lydia nods against his chest and knows exactly what her first order of business is when she gets back to LA.

~


	4. Home!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is it for this one. Last chapter. I struggled with this chapter for so long. There's a few time jumps throughout this chapter. Thanks to everyone who read it.
> 
> Enjoy xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit to the TW creators. All mistakes are mine.

A single tear leaves her left eye. She brushes it away with her hand as the other hand is getting the life squeezed out of it, by her husband of three and a half years? She can hardly believe they're burying another one of their friends. It's been fourteen years since they buried Allison but being here today made it feel like it only happened yesterday.

Cora Lahey was diagnosed with breast cancer three years after she married Isaac. She fought the battle for two years before the cancer rapidly spread. Cora was never a large person, but the cancer had made her look like a small child. Isaac has been an absolute rock for their two small twin children, who will now have to go on without their mother.

Lydia brings her left hand to cover the small swell of her stomach. She hopes her children never have to suffer like that. From experience Lydia knew what it was like to grow up with only one parent. Right now Stiles is probably remembering his own mother who died when he was young. He is probably the only one here that knows what these kids are going to go through.

It took her three months to move back to Beacon Hills after her and Stiles had declared their love for one another. They moved in together after another couple of months. With the Sheriff now sharing the McCall house, Stiles decided to move into the Stilinski house after his lease was up on his apartment. Lydia moved in and added her feminine touch.

After living together for a year and with their relationship as solid as a rock, Stiles proposed. Their wedding wasn't as extravagant as Isaac and Coras had been, or as big as Scott and Kiras', but the day will hold so many wonderful memories for her. That night they had conceived their first born. Rose Stilinski was born on a wet windy day just before thanksgiving.

Now with their second child on the way, Lydia can't help but sob at the irony, that one life has been taken away and another is about to be born. She is three days overdue. She is tired, sore and extremely emotional. She personally thinks she looks like a beached whale, but Stiles assures her she is the most beautiful woman on the planet.

As they lower Cora's coffin into the ground, Lydia chances a look at Isaac. He has an arm around each of his children as they sob into his black suit jacket. The tears fall rapidly from his eyes too, which causes Lydia's own emotions to deteriorate rapidly. Stiles' arm has wrapped around her tight as he holds on to Rose's hand, the two year old not sure what is going on.

Just as they go to throw their roses into the ground, Lydia pulls up short, in turn making Stiles, who is now carrying Rose, to stop as well. _Oh no!_

"Lydia....are you ok?" Stiles asks searching his wife's face with concern.

"Mama?"

"Mama's okay baby girl." Lydia says before turning to Stiles and whispering. "My water just broke."

Stiles places Rose on the ground and takes Lydia's other hand.

"Now? Really? Now?" He says in a state of panic.

A ripple of pain sears through her and all she can do is groan in response.

"Oh my god! Oh my god."

"Stiles....you're not helping." Lydia says through gritted teeth.

"Shit....oh god....what?"

He has managed to get the attention of Scott, Kira and Melissa. The latter runs over, with the other two hot on her heels.

"Lydia?" Melissa questions as she comes to stand in front of Lydia.

But as another surge of pain runs through her she can't answer.

"Her waters broke and that's the second contraction in five minutes." Stiles answers a lot calmer now.

By this stage she has an audience, as the Sheriff, Derek Hale, Chris Argent and Isaac and his children have come over.

"What's going on? The sheriff asks.

"Stiles we need to get Lydia to the hospital now!" Melissa says while checking Lydia's pulse. "Everyone else needs to give her some room."

"This is happening now?" Isaac asks. "Are you kidding me?"

"Nope. No jokes here Lahey." Stiles says as he puts Lydia's arm around his neck and his arm around her waist to guide her to the car.

In the background, as another contraction hits, Lydia can hear Scott trying to calm down Rose, asking her if she wants icecream. Explaining that mommy has to go to the hospital, because she is having the baby. She smiles knowing that her friends will look after her. Almost to the car and the pain becomes too much. If Stiles wasn't holding her up she would've collapsed.

"Almost there Lyds, just hold on a little longer." Stiles says trying to soothe her.

Lydia has never been more grateful for the fact that they bought their family car today. Stiles puts her in the backseat, then hops in after her and she puts her head on his shoulder. The sheriff and Melissa jump in the front seat and take off at lightning speed. By the time they reach the hospital, all of Lydia's breathing techniques have been thoroughly exhausted. Nothing is working.

~

Maxwell Stilinski is born in the emergency room of Beacon Hills Memorial. He just did not want to wait until they were safely up on the maternity ward. Only forty minutes after her waters broke their son came into the world. That was three days ago. Today they get to take him home. Lydia lays on her bed with her son on her chest. She looks to her left to see Stiles asleep, with Rose in his lap, also sleeping.

Max fusses a little causing Lydia to coo at him to settle him down. This one is going to be like his daddy. He's already long and gangly. Lydia chuckles at the thought. Stiles stirs off to the side, causing Rose to wake up. She rubs her eyes with her tiny hands and yawns just as Stiles eyes flicker open. He gives their little girl a hug before turning his gaze to Lydia.

"Hey you." He says as lifts Rose off his lap and stands.

He leans down and places a kiss to her forehead before taking Max from her arms.

"Hey there champ, let's give mommy a break."

"Mama?" Rose questions from her side of the bed with her arms open wide.

"Get up here munchkin and give your mama some cuddles."

Rose doesn't hesitate climbing up the side of the bed and into Lydia's open arms. Her small arms wrap around Lydia's neck, her small pouty mouth places kisses all over her cheek.

"How's my baby girl doin'?"

"You tell mommy what you did last night." Stiles says while bouncing Max around in his arms.

A bright smile covered Rose's face. She sat back on her haunches with pride.

"No more diaper." She answers with the biggest grin on her face.

Lydia's hands moved to her face and tears start to pool in her eyes. They've been potty training Rose for six months. She has been good during the day, but had to still wear a diaper at night. Until now.

"Oh baby girl, mommy is so proud of you." Lydia replies wrapping the girl up in a tight hug.

Her eyes find Stiles' again and she can see the pride there. He mouths an _'I love you_ '. She mimes it back. A knock on the door brings them out of their moment. It's the Sheriff and Melissa. They're taking Rose for the weekend so that Lydia and Stiles can get Max in to some sort of routine. Rose bounces up and down with excitement when she sees her grandparents.

"Poppy! Nanna!" She squeals which in turn alerts Max, now in the sheriff's arms, causing him to start crying.

"Ssh ssh little guy." The sheriff says trying to calm him.

Max is having none of it. He squirms and screeches, before his Poppy gives him back to his mom. Stiles has joined Lydia and Rose on the bed, now with Max back in her arms, Melissa decides it's a perfect opportunity for a photo. Max has settled and Rose is sat her daddy's lap. Just as Melissa presses the button on her phone, Rose leans down and kisses her little brother.

"Aww that is a great photo." Melissa says as she shows them the family the pic.

Half an hour later and Melissa and the Sheriff were holding both of Rose's hands and leading her out of the hospital room. Another two hours and Lydia was settling Max into his bassinet and Stiles was hovering behind her. After tucking him into his blanket the two just stood there with Stiles arms wrapped around her waist as they watched their sons little chest rise and fall.

"He's so beautiful." Lydia says wistfully.

Stiles hums in agreement. They stand there for a long while before Lydia turns in his arms and leans up on her tip toes to kiss her husband. It's not a long kiss, just a soft brush of their lips to say I love you. Stiles however decides to deepen it by cupping her face and parting her lips with his tongue. Lydia's breath is literally taken away. When they pull apart she looks up to see him smiling.

"I love you too." He whispers with his head against her forehead.

They quietly walk out of the nursery hand in hand, leaving their son to sleep. When they reach their bedroom, Lydia wastes no time flopping down on the queen size bed and letting out a heavy sigh. Stiles comes to lay next to her. She lays her head on his chest. Her eyes are suddenly heavy with weariness. The last thing she remembers thinking before falling asleep is how blessed she is.

~

He finds her sitting close to the front of the bleaches with her friends. Home from college for the week, so she could come and watch her brother play in his Lacrosse final. Stiles could not be more proud of how his kids have turned out. Rose, small in stature and smart like her mom, but with his brown hair hair and golden eyes, is in her third year at Stanford.

She was lucky enough to have been able to start school with Isaac's twins and is currently dating his son. Joe. Stiles was worried about this at first, as he and Isaac have never been the best of friends, but Joe is a good kid and he treats Rose like the princess she deserves to be. And she is happy. That's all that matters to Stiles.

Max is a senior at Beacon Hills High School, and as much as he resembles his dad, he has a lot more going for him, than Stiles ever did. He is curious like Stiles, but super smart, even more than his sister. Sport comes easy to him too, he became Lacrosse captain in his Sophmore year. Popular too. Max will be heading off to Harvard to study law.

Yes Stiles is very proud of his children. Rose turns to search out her parents. She waves at them excitedly before turning back to to talk to her friends. Max and his team mates are out on the field warming up. He too looks to the bleachers to find his parents. He spots his sister first and sends her a wave. When he looks up to where Stiles and Lydia are sitting, he salutes them with his stick.

Lydia grabs tight onto Stiles' arm.

"God I'm so nervous for him."

Even at nearly fifty, Lydia still makes Stiles' heart stop with how breathtaking she is. Twenty one years they've been married, and Stiles is just as madly in love with her now as he was way back then. That's not to say they haven't hit a few bumps in the road. But they weathered them together. Of course they've both aged, but Lydia has done it with such grace, that it blows Stiles' mind.

He pats her hand softly before replying.

"You always get nervous at his games."

"I know but they have a chance of being back to back champions. That hasn't happened since you and Scott captained the team."

She's right it's true. Max was attempting to do what he and Scott accomplished in their senior year. Stiles turns to look at his best friend sitting next to him. Kira on his other side with their three children. They're the only four left out of the group that are still in Beacon Hills. Issac moved to be closer to his kids. Derek moved overseas and they never saw Malia again.

Melissa and his dad are still alive and kicking, both retired from their work and are now travelling the world. Sadly Chris Argent died last year of a heart attack. That funeral was particularly hard as he was laid to rest next to Allison, sending all their emotions spiralling. Lydia was the hardest hit as it had been thirty years almost to the day that Allison had died.

Stiles had missed the start of the game. It wasn't until Lydia nudged him after Max had scored the first goal that he pushed down the memories. Two minutes to go and The Cyclones need to score to win. After the goalie saved a shot from the opposing team, the ball makes its way down the field. Twenty seconds to go. Goal! Beacon Hills, back to back champions.

~

Stiles looks down at the pudgy creature in his arms. He smirks as he remembers the day Rose was born. Now Rose is a mom. And he was a granddaddy. The angelic little girl, laying in his arms sound asleep, started to squirm. Stiles begrudgingly hands her back to her mother. His daughter, who is now nearly thirty and starting her own family.

As he, Lydia, Rose and her husband, Lucas, sit there ogling the newborn, Max comes flying into the room with a thousand balloons in one hand and the biggest teddy bear Stiles has ever seen in the other. The four of them laugh at the gangly boy, who has just become an uncle. The smile on his face is as wide as the Grand Canyon.

"Hello son." Stiles says, standing up to shake his sons hand.

"Hi dad, mom." He moves from Stiles to Lydia to wrap her in a hug.

"Hi Max." Lydia says in return.

He moves to Lucas and shakes the mans hand before turning to his sister, with a look of pride in his eyes.

"Hey sis. Congratulations."

Rose and Max had always been really close. So when Stiles had rang him and told him his sister had gone into labour, Max was on the very first flight home from New York. Lucas takes the baby from his wife, so that she can hug her brother furiously. Stiles and Lydia stand close, arm in arm and watch their children, with smiles on their faces.

They pull apart and Rose speaks.

"Thanks for coming, do you want to hold her?"

Max looks hesitant at first, then receives the baby from her father and proceeds to rock her gently.

"Have you named her yet?" He asks looking between Rose and Lucas.

They nod.

"Bethany." They say at the same time.

"Well hello Bethany, I'm your Uncle Max and we're going to have so much fun together."

This makes the other four laugh again. Not long after Stiles, Lydia and Max say their goodbyes. Leaving the small family to spend some time together. The three of them get a bite to eat and then head over to visit Stiles' dad and Melissa, who have just got back from New Zealand. Pushing eighty and the two of them are still globetrotting together.

Rose becomes a mom again eighteen months after Bethany is born. She is graced with another girl. This one they name Lily. Rose, Max and Bethany ended up with Stiles chocolate brown hair. Lily's however is the same strawberry blonde as Lydia's. Much like Rose was to Lydia, Lily was an impatient thing and was born in the emergency room.

Six months after Lily was born, Max married his college sweetheart, Anna, in a small ceremony at Stiles and Lydia's house. They sat there proudly watching their son take his vows. Rose was sat next to Stiles and he could hear her sobbing softly. Like mother like daughter, as Lydia was next to him, she was sniffling too.

One Sunday evening, Stiles and Lydia sit on their porch swing, his arm wrapped around her shoulder, her head resting on his chest, as they watch the sun slip below the horizon. It's their wedding anniversary and their kids have just left after surprising them with a small afternoon get together.

"Happy anniversary my love." Lydia says as she places a soft kiss to his lips.

It's not a major anniversary, but it's still special to them. As is every anniversary. It's another year that Stiles has grown to love Lydia. Another year of sharing his life with his beautiful wife. To think nearly thirty years ago, he had almost lost her. He will never be more grateful to his dad and Melissa, for kicking his butt out the door towards the airport that day.

"Happy anniversary sweetheart." Stiles replies as he wraps her up in a hug.

Every day he wistfully thinks about that day and thanks God that she loved him too. Thanks God she took a chance on them. He's not quite sure where he would be right now if she didn't. Every day he cherishes the time they spend together with their family. But most of all he cherishes her. His soulmate, his best friend, the love of his life, the only girl he has ever loved. His Lydia.


End file.
